Il nostro comune amico
Il nostro comune amico è l'ultimo romanzo completo scritto da Charles Dickens. Molti sono convinti che questo libro sia il più avvincinte che Dickens abbia mai scritto ed è conosciuto per il finale apparentemente affannoso. Il romanzo è la storia del figlio di un magnate che deve sposare una donna per ereditare la fortuna del padre. Lui si rifiuta, scappa, ed è falsamente creduto annegato. Ritornato sotto una falsa identità, si fa assumere in una compagnia legata al padre, e sposa la stessa donna per i suoi meriti, non per le ricchezze del padre, e soltanto dopo riassume la sua vera identità ed eredita la sua fortuna. In Lost Nel finale "Si vive insieme, si muore soli" della seconda serie, viene rivelato che Desmond porta con sè un'edizione Penguin di Il nostro comune amico strettamente legata con degli elastici, e che deve essere aperto e letto come ultima cosa prima di morire. Sapendo presumibilmente il significato del libro per lui, Penelope inserisce una lettera che parla del suo amore e della sua immortale devozione nel libro, pensando che Desmond lo avrebbe letto nel suo momento di massima disperazione mentre è chiuso in un carcere militare. Ma lui non la leggerà in prigione, perchè ha consegnato il libro al deposito della prigione con il resto dei suoi effetti personali, e quindi non gli è stato restituito fino al suo rilascio. Nella stazione il Cigno, finalmente trova e legge la lettera, quando finalmente apre il libro perchè pensa di suicidarsi dopo anni trascorsi nella botola. Viene rivelato che questo episodio avviene nello stesso momento in cui John Locke era anch'esso disperato e stava prendendo a pugni la botola al termine dell'episodio della prima serie di Lost "Deus Ex Machina". La combinazione fra il ritrovamento della lettera e l'apparizione di Locke salvano apparentemente la sua vita distogliendolo dal suicidio. Desmond nasconde inoltre la chiave per attivare la procedura di sicurezza in questo libro. Nell' episodio della seconda serie "Orientamento", quando il computer venne danneggiato, egli cerca il libro prima che il computer venisse finalmente riparato. de Il nostro comune amico]] Altre similitudini & Temi condivisi Il nostro comune amico, come Lost, è molto suggestivo--dà il senso che si parli di qualcosa di più di quello che si vede. Ma come in Lost si nasconde un senso più profondo, nel senso che lascia intendere più di ciò che mostra. Sciacallaggio Il nostro comune amico inizia con una descrizione di Gaffer Hexam e di sua figlia Lizzie, mentre stanno ripulendo il Tamigi dai corpi degli annegati. Hexam prende tutti gli oggetti di valori dai corpi prima di portarli sulla riva. Lo sciacallaggio è sicuramente ovunque in LOST, ma c'e uno specifico parallelismo in “Il mistero della valigetta", dove Sawyer prende il portafogli al morti che lui e Kate trovano nell'acqua, oppure in “Born to Run", dove Kate accusa Sawyer di rubare ai morti. Hexam si giustifica chiedendo se “I soldi hanno qualche utilità per un morto?” Similarmente, Sawyer spiega che il morto non ha bisogno dei soldi. (In un ulteriore atto di “sciacallaggio”, Kate e Jack esumano lo sceriffo per prendere la chiave nel suo portafogli.) Padri e Figlie Quasi ogni relazione che abbia importanza (eccetto per i due “love affairs”: John Harmon, conosciuto anche come "il nostro comune amico" e Bella Wilfer; Eugene Wrayburn e Lizzie Hexam) ruota attorno alla parentela padre - figlia. Il romanzo si apre con Hexam, lo sciacallo, e sua figlia, Lizzie. Dopo la morte del proprio padre, Mirah (un sacro personaggio Ebreo che Dickens sembra aver creato per replicare le accuse di anti-semitismo mossegli in relazione ad Oliver Twist) divenne una sorta di secondo padre per Lizzie. La nemesi di Hexam è un uomo di nome Rogue Riderhood che ha solo una figlia, Pleasant Riderhood. Bella Wilfer (la donna che Harmon dovrebbe sposare) ama unicamente suo padre (intensamente prova avversione nei confronti della madre e della sorella) fino a che non incontra Harmon e i Boffins. Il Sig. Boffin diventa una specie di secondo padre in una sorta di adozione nei confronti di Bella. Lizzie aiuta una giovane ragazza di nome Jenny Wren (il suo vero nome in realtà è e Fanny Cleaver, chiamata anche “La stilista delle Bambole”) che risulta essere l'unico sostegno del suo padre alcolizzato (che lui chiama "Bimba Cattiva"). Il padre di John Harmon ha rinnegato entrambi i suoi figli: la sorella di Harmon (che è morta) e probabilmente Harmon stesso. (Anche se ciò non è completamente chiaro, essendo presenti diverse versioni delle sue volontà nell 'opera). Georgiana Podsnap anche lei è manipolata dal padre. La relazione tra Padri e figlie abbonda anche in LOST: Kate, Sun, Shannon, Claire, Penny; tutte loro sembrano avere problemi simili relazione padri / figli. Infatti le madri sembrano essere maggiormente assenti o relativamente non importanti sia ne Il nostro comune amico e in LOST. Conoscenze Il titolo de Il nostro comune amico si riferisce a John Harmon che compare indipendentemente in due sotto-intrecci della storia. Ad un certo punto due uomini si incontrano e capiscono di conoscere entrambi la stessa persona; uno si riferisce a lui come "il nostro comune amico". Dickens allude fortemente nel romanzo ai collegamenti fra le persone (e nel racconto stesso). Alcuni lettori hanno discusso che questo sia una critica alle rigide strutture delle classi societarie dell'Inghilterra del 19 secolo; altri pensano che il tema delle connessioni e delle relazioni comuni sia influenzato da Darwin. Questo senso del "comune" e le miriadi di connessioni e relazioni nel romanzo, è presente molto anche in LOST: ugualmente vediamo persone da una trama riapparire nella storia di qualcun altro. Quanto significative siano queste relazioni e questi intrecci è ancora da vedere. Spazzatura La trama de Il nostro comune amico ruota intorno a diversi misteriosi cumuli di spazzatura chiamati "mucchietti di polvere" che sono la fonte della ricchezza del padre di John Harmon. La parte principale della trama è inerente a chi eredita questi mucchietti. Ci sono diversi pezzetti di carta che svolazzano là intorno e uno di essi subitamente si brucia in uno dei mucchietti di spazzatura. Questi cumuli di macerie vengono spazzati via e non ci è dato di sapere da cosa fossero composti. Un critico, Humphrey House, arrivò a pensare che ci fossero anche escrementi umani in essi. Ma questi mucchietti come quelle nella fusoliera di Lost e tutta la spazzatura, gli oggetti che ha generato lo schianto e i rifiuti della spiaggia, sono entrambi misteriosi e paurosi. Struttura Narrativa Henry James chiamò il romanzo vittoriano un “licenzioso e sformato mostro.” Il nostro comune amico calza a pennello con questa definizione. E' licenzioso e senza forma come qualsiasi cosa Dickens scrisse. Sembra quasi che esca di tema in qualche parte nella seconda metà. Ancora non sappiamo se anche lost avrà una caduta di stile o se sarà coerente fino alla fine nella sua trama ben lavorato e tutte le domande verranno risolte nella fine. E' altresì interessante notare che Dickens pubblicò Il nostro comune amico ''scrivendo sotto una notevole pressione del tempo (era davvero inusualmente vicino ai tempi di scadenza per questo romanzo). Similmente LOST viene scritto e prodotto periodicamente lasciando gli ascoltatori all'asciutto per parecchio tempo. Ispirazione Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse si riferiscono NY Times articledicendo che l'idea di usare questo romanzo venne da un'intervista dello scrittore John Irving. Irving dichiarò che voleva che " Il nostro comune amico" fosse l'ultimo libro letto prima di morire. Lindelof e Cuse si sono sentiti personalmente vicini ciò che Dickens possa aver provato come scrittore. Come dichiara Cuse: "Scriveva (Dickens) capitolo per capitolo per i giornali. Spesso abbiamo pensato: "quanto sapeva già Dickens sulla storia che stava scrivendo? Quanto di quello che scriveva era già pianificato, programmato e quanto invece doveva aggiungere per il rotto della cuffia?" "Possiamo ben capire cosa ha passato". Dickens infatti aveva un bel piano elaborato per i capitoli di questo romanzo. Doveva produrre esattamente 32 pagine stampate di testo ogni mese. And he had worked out in advance what would go in each monthly "number" (issue) of the book. In the postscript to the novel, he offered some insight into how readers would put together a complicated plot that unwinds over an extended time period. Teorie *La storia di Desmond segue quella del protagonista di "Il nostro comune amico"; qui, Penelope è l'amata del personaggio principale e Charles Widmore è il magnate finanziario. La storia è leggermente diversa perchè qui è Penelope che è costretta dal padre(Charles Widmore)a sposare un'altra persona,al posto di Desmond,e Desmond è quello a cui viene offerto il denaro. La sparizione di Desmond durante la gara e il naufragio sull'isola ,comunque,sono parallele al protagonista de ''Il nostro comune amico creduto morto. Quando Desmond lascia l'isola,tornerà a casa,riguadagnerà Penelope e riacquisterà la sua identità. *Desmond è una sorta di Amico Comune avendo incontrato Jack e Libby prima dell'arrivo sull'isola. *Una sorta di Anti-Edipo. Entrambe le storie insieme mescolano significati nascosti ,persone buone contro persone cattive, etc. *Il fatto che il libro fu restituito a Desmond dopo il suo rilascio suggerisce che era in possesso del libro al tempo del suo crimine o al conseguente arresto. Più tardi il libro potrebbe riapparire in un flashback di un prossimo episodio rivelando quel crimine, e potrebbe rappresentare un'altra occasione in cui lui è stato tentato di leggere il libro. L'inserimento del foglietto da parte di Penny potrebbe apparire durante un flashback. *Desmond non è morto, perchè non ha ancora finito "Il nostro comune amico". **La guardia della prigione dice che è bello,se sai quando morirai. *Perchè Desmond lascia il libro nella stazione Cigno quando se ne va? Vedi Anche *Opere letterarie *Le Lettere di Penelope External links *[http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/883 Download Our Mutual Friend on The Gutenberg Project] Categoria:Riferimenti culturali Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Libri